An outpouching of the colon or other body lumen, called a diverticulum, can become the site for inflammation known as diverticulitis, microperforation, infection, and/or bleeding. Current treatments may involve the surgical removal of segments of the body lumen. For extreme cases of diverticulitis, treatment can involve colon resection and placement of a colostomy. These approaches can result in significant healthcare costs and substantial pain for patients.